The present disclosure relates to a Structural Load Monitoring system, and more particularly to a Structural Load Monitoring system incorporating a Load Monitoring Reliability Factor.
Structural health predictions are used to determine when to replace various aircraft components. However, to achieve reliability requirements some of these estimates have been excessively conservative such that aircraft components are being replaced while still having a usable lifespan.